


When Mr. Lightwood (Finally) proposed

by Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac



Category: Shadowhunters TV, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuz they swear, Did I mention fluff?, Dont ask why, English Teacher Alec, Fluff, I put mature, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus Bane, Teachers, but only like one time, drama teacher magnus, i don’t have the answer, i love teacher au’s, none at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac/pseuds/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac
Summary: Mr. Lightwood, the English teacher, and Mr. Bane, the Drama teacher, were in a relationship. It was common knowledge to everyone that they were together.But if they had been together for this long why weren’t they married? Or engaged?Well Mr. Lightwood thought the same, so he decided to do something about it..By proposing at the school assembly.





	When Mr. Lightwood (Finally) proposed

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, don’t worry I’m still working on my other story but I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head so, here it is!!
> 
> This story has no angst! None at all! So enjoy the fluff, and even more fluff. 
> 
> Oh wait did I mention fluff? Ok I’ll leave you alone so you can read the story now.
> 
> Happy reading ❤️

Everybody at Idris High School knew about the english teacher and the drama teacher, Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane. It was common knowledge that they were in a relationship, only the new students didn’t know about them, but they would find out soon after being at the school for some time.

Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane had been dating for a long time. But nobody except themselves knew exactly how many years in total and students have been trying to figure out since it was revealed that they were in a relationship. None of them managed to figure out the exact number of years but all they could figure out was that it had to be more than 5 years.

Every time Mr. Lightwood was in a bad mood, it would only take one student to mention Mr. Bane and he wouldn’t be in a bad mood anymore, but he would go on and on about Mr. Bane. It was both adorable and annoying.

Mr. Bane was the exact same as Mr. Lightwood. The second someone would mention anything about Mr. Lightwood or his class, then Mr. Bane would go on a rant about how perfect Mr. Lightwood was, but the most common one was a rant about the colour of Mr. Lightwood’s blue eyes. 

One time there was an entire period where Mr. Bane had shown a photo of Mr. Lightwood’s eyes and the whole class went in a debate on what blue his eyes were. They settled for a dark baby blue, the colour of certain parts of the sea where it had drifted to a more darker side. 

Every week, on Monday 2nd period, there would be a whole school assembly, to talk about what was happening in the week. Some times there were guest speakers and even some of the teachers would give guest speaks too. 

Today, it was Monday and the sun was shining ever so brightly with clouds covering a minority of it every few hours. Alec Lightwood, better known as Mr. Lightwood to all his students, woke up and took in the scene in front of him.

Said scene in front of him was Magnus Bane, better known as Mr. Bane by his students, well it wasn’t just Magnus. It was a sleeping Magnus. Alec thought he looked adorable and couldn’t help but stare.

“Morning, dar-,” Alec jumped after hearing Magnus’ sleepy voice, which was cut off by a yawn. “-ling”

“Good morning, it is,” Alec replied, as though he knew Magnus was awake this whole time.

Magnus turned around so that his back was facing Alec, and so that Alec couldn’t see the small smile on Magnus’ face, and got up to get ready for the day.

After Magnus and Alec got up, and made their kids get up, they got ready for work. It was kind of an advantage working at the same place as your partner, because you got to see them everyday, but the bad thing is that they both worked the same hours, so they both couldn’t take care of their kids. Max and Rafael had to go to before and after school care because of this, they both hated it at first but had grown used to it.

After they had dressed and put clothes on the children, Magnus drove their sons to their school while Alec stayed back, promising to meet Magnus at work. Alec would normally start driving to the school straight away but he had to get something before he did so.

Alec walked to his closet that Magnus had insisted on buying him, and pull out a box that was in one of the pants pockets. Alec held the box for a moment and rubbed his thumb lightly against the top. He opened the box to reveal a ring.

The ring was silver with a blue crystal in the middle. It wasn’t just any blue though. It was the exact colour of Alec’s blue eyes that Magnus loves so much. He had had this ring for a while but never found the perfect time or place to pop the question, he came to the conclusion that there wouldn’t be a perfect time, so he decided that today, no matter what, he would.

As he got to school there were no students there yet, as usual because no student was ever this early, especially on a Monday. He looked around to see if he could see if Mr. Bane was here yet, but couldn’t find him.

Everything was peaceful and calm, all except Alec Lightwood. _Today is the day,_ he thought, _no turning back now_. Mr. Lightwood started to walk to his classroom, sending a text to Mr. Bane, getting ready for period 1.

When Mr. Lightwood got to his classroom students were starting to show and soon enough first period had already started. Mr. Lightwood couldn’t focus because of his nerves, so he just got the students to copy something down. He was lucky that the students didn’t notice him acting a bit off, he loved his students, but if they notice Mr. Lightwood was off, then they would try to cheer him up and ask what was wrong. 

First period went quickly and soon enough it was time for the assembly. The bells rang, signalling that first period was over and students poured out of their classrooms to get to the hall. Most students would race there friends to the hall or they would walk really fast to get a good seat.

There were students sitting cross legged on the floor, while the seiners where sitting on chairs at the back of the wall. The teachers were standing on the side, making sure that if a student talked they’d be asked to stop. At the front there was a stand with a microphone attached to it, a microphone was used so everyone could hear the person speaking, and lastly there were chairs for the guest speakers (if there were any), for the principal and other important teachers, and for the student council who would run the assembly.

Mr. Lightwood was one of the teachers standing on the side, he looked over to see some of his colleagues talking to one of the students, but more importantly saw his boyfriend, Mr. Bane, staring right back. They gave each other a small smile, one that was only reserved for one another. Then the assembly started.

With every passing minute Mr. Lightwood was feeling more and more nervous. _What if he says no?_ He thought gripping the ring box that was in his pocket. _Wait why would Magnus say no? I shouldn’t do this. No, I’m doing this._

“And next we would like to welcome Mr. Lightwood to the front please,” as soon as he heard his name being called out, Mr. Lightwood felt his hands get even more sweaty then before.

Mr. Lightwood walked up slowly, avoiding Mr. Banes gaze, who was staring at him with a confused look. While he was walking everyone was clapping, as they always did when someone was called up to talk.

When Alec reached the microphone after what felt like years, he grips it and adjusts the angle so that it’s faced towards him, he was tall, ok? The clapping died down after a few minutes and when Alec was sure no one was talking, he took a deep breath and started.

“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Lightwood like you just heard, if you don’t know me, I’m an English teacher and before I start, if you didn’t already know, I’m in a relationship with Mr. Bane, the drama teacher.” Alec cleared his throat before continuing.

“Ten years ago Mr. Bane and I met at a teaching course in college. When I first saw him, I was so struck about how beautiful he was that I didn’t hear him when he asked me for a pencil,” Alec chuckled, “When he asked again I stammered out an apology and handed him a pencil with a red face and avoided him for the rest of the lecture. one Month after that he asked me on a date, and I said yes.

“After dating for six months I said I love you, I didn’t mean too though, you know when you end a call with a family member you say ‘I love you’ just before hanging up? Well that’s exactly what happened. Even though I’m the English teacher, I do not have a way with words,” most of the students chuckled at that comment, Alec waited a bit before he started talking again.

“After I said that, I hung up and then realised what I had said, so I worried about it the whole day. When ma- Mr. Bane finally got a change to speak to me, he blurted out ‘I love you too!’ Before I could get the change to say anything.

“Two years after we started dating I asked him to move in with me, and it was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my life. Being able to come home with him and wake up next to him is all I’ve ever wanted.

“Five years since we started dating, we found a child with the most beautiful blue eyes, with a note saying ‘who could ever love it?’ I knew from that moment, that we had to take him home, so that he could have a family of his own. We named him Max, because that was the name of my baby brother who had passed away when I was young.

“The next year I was running an errand for a friend, when a starving, homeless child walked up behind me and tried to steal my wallet. He was a little older than Max but he looked twice as thin. We took him in as our own and named him Rafael, after Magnu- Mr. Banes late friend who had passed due to a car accident.

“We made a family together, I couldn’t ask for more. Just me, you, Rafael and Max,” Alec was now staring at Magnus as he was speaking, forgetting about the crowd of students, who were almost in tears by Alec’s speech.

“I thought nothing could make me happier, seeing you with our sons, with that same beautiful smile that sent me in a trance, the first time we met. But I need to ask you something, so can everyone welcome Mr. Bane up to the front please,”

Magnus walked up as everyone was clapping, with noticeable sniffling. Magnus was already letting the tears fall from his eyes down his face. When he reached the front and stood next to Alec, Alec turned to face him and Magnus did the same.

“Magnus would you make me the most luckiest man in the world, and do me the honour of being my husband?” Even though he was turned to Magnus, the microphone still picked it up and everyone who was on chairs was on the edge of their seats waiting for Magnus’ answer, while everyone on the floor was using each other to sit up right.

Alec knelt down, pulled the ring box out and opened it, revealing the silver ring, with the same blue of Alec’s eyes on the crystal in the middle. “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus was now openly sobbing, with a hand over his mouth, while nodding his head, _yes yes yes_ , over and over again. “ yes yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you!!”

Alec stood up and Magnus jumped into Alec’s arms gripping as tightly as he could, into a much needed hug. Everyone went wild, screaming and shouting, clapping and crying. Some were taking videos and photos. They were jumping up and down. Everyone just went crazy.

When they died down a bit, but not that much, Magnus and Alec pulled back and Alec put the ring on his boyfr- fiancé, _yes_ Alec thought, _fiancé_. When he was done putting on the ring Magnus pulled him into a kiss, and as Quickly as before, everyone started screaming and shouting again.

After everyone, finally, calmed down and Alec and Magnus where done, even though Alec was still keeping Magnus close to him, the bell rang. Signalling for recess, or what some students called first break.

The hall that was once full with children, was now empty as everyone ran out of the hall to enjoy there break before third period started. That left Alec, Magnus and the other teachers. Normally after an assembly the teachers would clean up the hall, with the help of some students, to get the hall ready for the PE classes.

Their colleges took one look at them, all who had been obviously had been crying, and one said “You two go, we got it.”

Magnus and Alec made their way to the staff room/teachers lounge and went back to hugging as tightly as they could. After what felt like hours Alec heard Magnus say “I can’t fucking believe you just did that, in front of all the students, huh?” Magnus pulled back so he could look at the beautiful eyes of his fiancé,”You certainly know how to make a statement, Alexander.”

“I had a speech planned out, but the moment I got up there, I just said what was in my heart and what I’ve wanted to say for years.” Alec replied.

Magnus moved his hand to caress Alec’s cheek, who in turn, leant into the touch, “you never cease to amaze me Alec, Aku Cinta Kamu.”

 

“I don’t ever plan to stop, fiancé.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, don’t you just love a happy couple?
> 
> There so in love, it makes me want to have that special someone,  
> Yet here I am, a single Pringle, sitting alone and writing this story, instead of actually socialising.
> 
> No joke my mum bought me Pringle’s and I was eating them while writing this.
> 
> P.s if anyone doesn’t know by now, Aku Cinta Kamu, is Indonesian for I love you 
> 
> Thx for reading, hope you like it ❤️


End file.
